


"Unacceptable, try again" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brunch, Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Pancakes, Supportive Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: It turns out eating pancakes is easier (and more fun) than making them.Or, the lesser-known Supergirl v. pancakes debacle
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	"Unacceptable, try again" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back(ish)! Just wanted to say thanks for all the positive feedback, I love reading your comments!!   
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Kara Danvers didn't know what had come over her when she had invited the Super Friends for brunch at her place because that meant she had to actually make brunch for five hungry adults and one Kryptonian. She knew they had just saved a thousand dollars by staying in but now she had to cook and bake while her friends were chatting away at the kitchen table, which was fine because she could easily join the conversation from the kitchen and she could use her superspeed to prepare the food.

Kara wasn't a terrible cook, but as her previous episode of grief baking had shown, there was still room for improvement. Luckily, she was operating under the chef extraordinaire (at least in Kara's eyes) Lena Luthor. The others had offered to help but it soon became very clear that the blonde's kitchen was not made to be used by six different people at the same time.

The pastries Nia and Brainy had bought on their way were on the table, along with Kelly's orange juice and Alex's sparkling wine. The surface of the furniture was barely visible due to the inhumane amount of food the couple had prepared.

'The waffle batter is on the waffle iron, now all that's left are the pancakes,' Lena announced and smiled when her friends cheered at the news. 'You can already dig in before the food gets cold.'

'Nonsense. We can wait a few more minutes,' Alex dismissed easily.

The Luthor raised an eyebrow in amusement. 'Suit yourself.' Beside her, Kara was mixing the batter in a bowl and her lips curved into a satisfied smile when she checked the texture. She handed the bowl to her girlfriend to let her cook the pancakes but Lena shook her head. 'You're going to make them,' she explained.

The blonde chuckled. 'I'm pretty sure Alex didn't mean she was willing to wait half an hour.' She held out the batter again, thinking Lena was just joking and her smile dropped when she saw the serious look on the other woman's face. 'Lena,' she pouted. The thing is Kara was good at following instructions and stirring things, but once heat came into play, that was when it all went sideways. While she had no problem putting up with her subpar cooking, she wasn't going to let her friends suffer through the experience. Lena, on the other hand, didn't seem to have any problem doing just that.

'I'll teach you how to make them,' the Luthor promised affectionately.

Kara loved her friends and her sister, she really did, but Lena was looking at her with so much love and excitement that denying her anything would be considered a crime.

'Are you prepared to face my sister's wrath?' She asked carefully.

Lena chuckled. 'If it means that you can learn how to make pancakes, then yes.'

'Alright, then,' Kara relented with a grin. 'Let's do this.'

'Pour the batter from above so it'll spread out evenly,' the Luthor instructed expertly. 'Small bubbles will form in the pancakes and when they pop, that means they're ready to be flipped over.' 

The Super did as she was told and despite Lena's guidance, the outcome somehow resembled nothing like a pancake. Still, the L-Corp CEO gave her a supportive nod and urged her to carry on. It took three failed trials for Lena to switch from encouraging to downright rude. 'Unacceptable, try again.' 

'Do us all a favour and take over the pan, Lena,' Alex exclaimed exasperatedly.

Kara laughed at the criticism. The learning process wasn't going as smoothly as she had hoped, although while her pancakes didn't look particularly appetising, they were probably edible. 'It's just pancakes, Lena. You can do the rest. It'll save us some time and complaints.' Kara wasn't a quitter but she knew how to pick her battles - or so she thought until she saw her girlfriend shaking her head to the negative.

'No, I won't let you give up,' Lena told her. 'You can do this, Kara. I believe in you.'

The blonde tilted her head curiously. 'Why is this so important to you?' 

'Do you want to be able to make pancakes by yourself?' The Luthor countered.

Kara raised an eyebrow at the response and shrugged. 'It would be cool if I could,' she admitted.

Lena smiled softly. 'That's why it's important to me. This whole pancake ordeal may seem trivial to you but I wanted to show you how much you can achieve if you believe in yourself. You're stuck in this idea that you can't cook well so you weren't even going to try making pancakes, but I believe in you. I believe you can turn this batter into edible breakfast food without burning them or making them look like vomit,' she said as she eyed the results of the previous attempts suspiciously. 'You could move mountains if you believed in yourself as much as I do, maybe even literally. I just don't want to settle for less and give up on something you want before giving it your best shot, and listen, you won't always succeed, but at least you'll have the satisfaction of knowing you tried your best.'

Kara was awestruck. Whatever she had been expecting, this wasn't it. She suddenly realised how lucky she was to have someone who was always looking out for her and helping her grow into a better person. 'Well, when you put it like that, it sounds a lot less trivial,' she replied playfully before turning serious. 'Thank you,' she said simply. There were a million things she could have said, but she knew that would've only stripped the two words of their power. 

The CEO seemed to grasp the emotions behind her answer and she smiled lovingly before her lips twisted into a smirk. 'You can thank me by making me a pancake.'

The blonde laughed. 'Then I guess I don't have a choice. Now I _have_ to make one.'

'Think of it this way, if you do, it'll prove your sister wrong,' Lena pointed out, appealing to the playful competitiveness she reserved for her sister. 

Kara's blue eyes lit up with mischief as she glanced at her sibling. She returned her attention to her girlfriend and nodded with determination. 'Fourth time's a charm, right?'

Lena chuckled. 'Right.'

Whether it was Lena's belief in her, her desire to thank her with more than two words or her undying sibling rivalry with her sister, or a mixture of all three of them that fuelled her next trial, Kara didn't know but when she flipped the pancake over for the last time, it looked splendid. 

'You did it,' Lena spoke proudly. 

'We did it,' the blonde corrected. 'I love you.'

The Luthor grinned. 'I love you too.' She quickly pecked her girlfriend's cheek before turning to the rest of the company. 'Ladies and gentleman, guess who just made their first pancake!'

While it was only a minor feat compared to all the other things the Super had done in her life, the round of applause she received from her friends filled her with unexpected joy. 'Thanks guys,' she told them with a genuine smile before counting down, 'one down, fourteen to go.' She heard her sister groan and smirked. 'Is everything okay, Alex?'

'Move your butt, Kara. I'm hungry,' Alex replied impatiently.

'You're the one who said you wanted to wait for the pancakes,' Kara pointed out.

'Because I thought Lena was going to make them,' the older sibling retorted.

'That's karma for you, you shouldn't have underestimated me,' Kara chided teasingly. 

Alex huffed. 'Karma's a bitch.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
